Crime passionnel
by Willelmnia
Summary: Je sais pas résumé ça . Duo comet un crime... lisez vous verrez bien '
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Crime passionnel

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Disclamers :** Gundam Wing appartient à leur auteur respectif ! Qui voudrais m'offrir Duo ?

Note Importante : Je poste cet fic en l'ayant corrigé du mieux que j'ai pu, je pense qu'il y a encore des fautes et j'en suis désolé, mais je n'ai plus de bêta et je sais pas comment faire pour en trouver une, j'ai plus de nouvel de la mienne dons voilà. Bref, si quelqu'un veut m'aider je suis preneuse !

Bonne lecture

**¤**

_**Crime passionnel**_

_**¤**_

_**¤**_

Le jeune homme crocheta facilement la serrure de la grille, il était plus de minuit et à cette heure tout était fermé. Pour lui ouvrir la grille fut un jeu d'enfant puisqu'il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à faire ce genre de chose. Seulement aujourd'hui le but était tout autre puisque là il s'agissait d'un cimeterre.

Une fois la grille passé, il marcha lentement, il connaissait le chemin par coeur et il n'avait personne alors il n'avait pas besoin de se dépêcher.

Il n'était pas blessé malgré les tâches de sang qui ornait ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa tombe, il tomba a genoux, il avait fait tout le chemin à pied et il était complètement épuisé.

Elle lui manqué tellement.

Tout cela ne serai pas arrivé si elle n'était pas morte.

Avec la fin de la guerre il avait perdu sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il considérer comme sa soeur, elle était celle à qui il pouvait tout confier, tout. Sans avoir peur de l'effrayer ou de la décevoir. Il avait toujours son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas là même chose, il ne connaissait pas toute la noirceur de son âme, il ne l'aurait peut être pas accepter comme il l'est vraiment.

Son regard longea la tombe, il y'avait des ts de plaques et quelques fleurs qu'il avait lui même déposé. Il venait souvent la voir, c'était quelque chose de vital pour lui de venir se confier sur sa tombe, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Sans ça il ne tiendrai pas, sans ça il serai devenu fou.

A genoux devant sa tombe, il ferma les yeux. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans son coeur était trop forte pour qu'il la supporte alors il laissa les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, elles se mélangèrent au sang et à la pluie.

Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus horrible, non seulement cela faisait un an qu'elle était morte mais en plus il venait de commettre un acte irréparable et impardonnable.

Hilde était morte durant leur dernier affrontement, il n'avait pas pu la sauver, elle était morte au combat, il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé mourir, il aurai dû la protéger.

Cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour qu'elle avait perdu la vie et plus il vivait sans sa présence plus il sombrait dans la folie.

La guerre avait laissé des séquelles, la sienne était la schizophrénie.

Il n'arrivait plus à gérer, il n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il avait décidé d'agir, de mettre un terme à sa folie, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé se tenait entre ses mains.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'arme qu'il tenait, il allé rejoindre Hilde, le père Maxwell ainsi que la soeur Helen, le jour de leur retrouvaille était arrivé.

Il posa l'arme sur sa tempe et referma les yeux.

Le jeune homme ne craignait pas la mort.

Pour lui ce n'est rien, il a connu bien pire.

Au moment où il voulut appuyer sur la détente quelqu'un se jeta sur lui.

- Non ! s'écria une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite.

Apparemment la mort n'avait pas encore décidé de son heure.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et pointa son arme vers celui qui venait d'oser l'interrompre. Il n'était pas surprit de voir la couleur cobalt des yeux de son ex coéquipier. Il voulait sûrement l'empêcher de se donner la mort pour pouvoir se venger et le tuer de ses propres mains.

- Heero, murmura t'il.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça.

Il baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

Heero le lâcha pour ensuite se relever.

Son ex coéquipier resta à terre, surprit que l'ex soldat parfait n'est pas déjà sortit son arme pour en finir puisqu'il connaissait le crime dont il était coupable.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça, Duo.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux peut être des explications ?

Le métis ne répondit pas. Il tendit juste sa main à Duo pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Ils étaient face à face, tous les deux trempé à cause de la pluie qui ne sembler pas vouloir s'arrêter. Heero observa l'américain, il était plein de sang, celui de son crime.

- Tu trouves que la mort n'est pas suffisante ? Que je ne souffre pas assez ?

- Tu te trompe, Duo je ne désir pas ta mort.

- Menteur ! Tu as tout vu, non ? Alors comment peux tu dire une chose pareil ?

Duo lui donna un coup de point, il ne supporter pas qu'Heero lui mente. Il savait que le métis lui mentait, à cet instant comment pouvait il en être autrement ?

Le natté se jeta sur Heero, lui martelant le torse de coup.

Le japonais laissa faire son ami jusqu'a ce qu'il se calme.

Duo écarquilla les yeux surprit qu'Heero le prenne dans ses bras.

- Que... Heero ?

Duo se laissa allé dans les bras du japonais, il pleura de nouveau, comment tout cela avait il pu arriver ? Si Hilde n'était pas morte rien de tout cela ne serai produit, elle aurait pu l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, elle aurai pu le sauver.

_J'aurais pu me contrôler si seulement elle était encore là... _

- Oui, j'ai tout vu. Je t'ai vu la t...

- C'était elle ou moi je...

- Je sais Duo, je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas... tu...

Si Heero savait, il connaissait la vérité. Réléna n'était pas la femme parfaite que tout le monde imaginé. Un peu comme Lady Une, Réléna avait une double personnalité, douce et charmante avec son peuple, cruel face à ses ennemies. Réléna avait changé elle n'était celle qu'ils avaient connu et Heero s'en était aperçu à temps.

Elle avait prit Duo pour cible, car il était un obstacle entre elle et Heero.

Elle avait décider de l'éliminé et il l'avait découvert c'est pourquoi il était allé la voir. Mais apparemment Duo connaissait déjà ses véritables intentions et il était avec elle dans son bureau quand Heero voulut lui parler.

_** FLASH BACK **_

_En allant voir la princesse de Sank, Heero aperçu Duo entré dans le bureau de celle ci. Il ne se fit pas voir et attendit qu'il entre pour ensuite se mettre juste derrière la porte qui n'était totalement fermé._

_Il pouvait entendre leur conversation._

_Heero n'aurait pas dû rester à écouter à la porte mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment alors il était resté._

_- Je t'attendais Duo. __**"Enfin, je m'attendais à l'annonce de ta mort".**_

_- Tu as cru que tu pouvais m'avoir comme ça ?_

_- De quoi parle tu ?_

_- Cette mission était bidon ! Tes infos étaient nul tu voulais que j'y reste..._

_- Je n'y suis pour rien. Duo, je te rappel que tu es preventer et que tu risque ta vie à chaque mission._

_- Nan, sans dec' ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! Mais tu m'prend pour qui _Princesse _? Pour un bleu ? Quand tu engage quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot à ta place, assure toi que ce ne soit pas un lâche._

_- ..._

_- Et oui, il a craché le morceau et très vite ! Ria Duo. Tu es démasqué Princesse._

_- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances._

_- Tu verras bien quand j'en parlerai à Heero, il ne sera pas très heureux d'apprendre ce que tu as fait._

_- __**Je t'interdis de lui dire quoique se soit !! **__Cria t-elle,__Heero ne te croira jamais, il m'aime il sera de ton côté._

_- Il t'aime ? Lui demanda Duo._

_Heero ne fut pas surprit de ce qu'il avait entendu, Réléna croyait vraiment qu'il l'aimé alors que c'était faux, il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui son coeur appartenait et ce n'était certainement pas Elle._

_- Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Nous allons bientôt nous marier. Si Heero te considérait vraiment comme son meilleur ami, il te l'aurait dit non ? Ricana t-elle._

_Réléna observa Duo et attendit sa réaction avec le sourire, elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait parfaitement comprit que le natté éprouvé des sentiments pour Heero. Il était évident pour elle que se ne serai jamais réciproque, comment pourrait il l'aimé alors qu'il avait la chance de l'aimé elle. Elle était lui convenait beaucoup mieux que cette chose qui se tenait devant elle._

_Duo ne croyait pas un mot de ses mensonges, il n'y avait rien entre elle et Heero ça il en était sur. Elle lui disait ça uniquement pour le déstabiliser, elle le prenait pour un con et il avait horreur de ça. Personne ne se moqué du Shinigami de cette façon._

_L'américain souria soudainement, son expression avait changé. Duo avait laissé la place au shinigami, il abordait un sourire carnassier._

_- Tu crois pouvoir me faire avaler de telles salades ?_

_Réléna le regarda dans les yeux, ils avaient changé de couleur. Duo avait les yeux bleu et là ils tiré plus sur le violet et son sourire lui faisait froid dans le dos._

_"__**Shinigami ?"**_

_- Il n'y aura pas de mariage. Sait tu que pour un mariage il faut... être deux. Or même si un jour Heero se marie tu ne sera plus là pour le voir._

_La blonde ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, puis elle leva les yeux sur Duo et sortit une arme qu'elle pointa dans sa direction._

_Elle avait peur. _

_Peur du regard de Duo. _

_Pourtant elle n'en montrait rien, elle ne se laisserai pas impressionner aussi facilement._

_En voyant l'arme le sourire de Duo ne fi que s'accentuer, comme si ça l'amusait, or tout ceci n'était pas un jeu, elle avait bien l'intention d'en finir avec lui._

_Réléna se leva du fauteuil ou elle était assise, elle aurait pu le tuer ainsi mais elle voulait le voir tomber à terre lorsqu'elle appuierai sur la détente._

_Elle s'avança vers lui._

_En la voyant Duo se mit à rire, pas un rire forcé mais un rire de fou. _

_**"Alors elle était prête à aller jusque là ? Elle ne recule vraiment devant rien pour arriver à ses fins et dire que tout le monde la prend pour une sainte, mon cul ouais !"**_

_- Tu nous sort le grand jeu dis moi._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire._

_- Mais toi bien sur._

_Duo fit un pas vers elle. Réléna voulut tirer mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Duo se tenait déjà devant elle._

_Il lui prit l'arme des mains et la jeta à travers la pièce. Elle le regarda surprise._

_- Que..._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me débarrasser de toi._

_- Tu..._

_- On fait moins la maligne à présent._

_Il l'attrapa brusquement par la gorge._

_- Je veux que tu souffre, alors tu aura une mort lente, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille._

_- Non... ne fait pas..._

_- Pourquoi ? Toi tu n'as pas hésité alors pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas... tu es..._

_Duo ria comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_- Un gentil garçon ? Je crois que tu t'es trompé. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire ce que je chéri le plus, tu as beau être celle qui représente la paix tu n'en es pas moins une garce. _

_- Et toi... tu es un monstre._

_- Effectivement._

_Il serra ses doigts autour de son cou._

_- Cependant, tu n'es pas mieux. Moi je ne joue pas au saint, je ne vends pas une image complètement fausse de moi. Toi pour garder Heero prés de toi tu as étais jusqu'a simulé des enlèvements, tu as même ta propre base pour construire des armures mobile, tu as renié celle que tu étais. Tu nous as trahis et tu es à présent notre ennemi. Grâce à toi j'ai le mobile parfait pour te tuer, tu t'es condamné à ta propre perte toi même._

_- Je te hais._

_- Sache que c'est réciproque._

_Il resserra ses doigts jusqu'a ce qu'elle suffoque, il prenait plaisir à la voir souffrir. A voir son visage pâlir, son expression déchirait par le manque d'air._

_Puis il la relâcha._

_La blonde tomba à terre, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Elle releva les yeux vers son bourreau, jamais elle n'avait haït quelqu'un comme elle le haïssait à cet instant. _

_Duo sentait sa rage contre lui dans son regard mélangé à la peur._

_Il souria, il aimé la voir ainsi, au moins son air fier avait disparu de son visage. Duo avait toujours détestai la façon dont elle le regardé, avec tant de méprit, elle n'était qu'une hypocrite à ses yeux. _

_Elle ne méritait plus de vivre, elle était son ennemi il se devait de l'éliminer._

_Il sortit un couteau de sa manche, il les portait toujours sur lui au cas ou et à cet instant il se dit qu'il avait bien fait. _

_Réléna tenta de se relevait, il fut plus rapide et lui lacéra les jambes. Heureusement qu'elle ne portait plus ses affreuse robe sinon il n'aurai pas faire ça. _

_Elle cria, pour ne pas qu'elle alerte tout le QG Duo lui donna un autre coup sur la poitrine puis à la gorge._

_Elle tomba en arrière._

_Le silence régner dans la pièce, Réléna gisez à terre, elle n'était pas encore morte et c'était tant mieux, elle souffrirai jusqu'au bout ainsi._

_Ses vêtements étaient tâché de son sang, il fallait vite qu'il quitte cet endroit pour se changer. Il se tourna pour partir mais quand il se retourna il fut surprit de voir la porte était ouverte et Heero devant lui._

_En voyant la colère dans les yeux de son ami Duo prit peur. Venait il d'arriver ou avait il tout vu ? Cela ne changer pas grand chose, Heero devait déjà avoir deviner que c'était lui qui venait de tuer Réléna._

_Heero n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que Duo était déjà partit en courant, il se retourna pour le rattraper mais il n'était plus là. _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Heero serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Duo était en larme et rien ne semblait le calmer.

Le métis le corps de Duo pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- Duo, regarde moi.

Le natté secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Je t'en pris regarde moi.

Duo rouvrit les yeux et regarda Heero, il n'y avait plus de colère dans ses yeux à la place il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Je... je suis désolé... Réléna, elle...

- Je sais Duo, je sais tout.

- Non tu ne sais pas ! s'écria Duo.

L'américain repoussa son ami se détachant de son étreinte.

- Non, tu ne sais rien ! Comment le pourrai tu ?

- Calme toi.

- Non ! Putain je l'ai tué bordel ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? J'ai tué la reine de Sank !!

Duo fut tout de même soulagé de son aveux, même si réalisé qu'il avait assassiné la représentante de la paix faisait de lui un condamné à mort.

- Réléna tait malade, j'ai découvert ce qu'elle faisait. Les attentats bidon, la base de M.S, tout ça c'était juste pour me garder prés d'elle. Et qui plus est elle a tenté de te tuer, ce n'était que de la légitime défense.

- Qui croira ça ?

- Moi.

- Ca ne suffira pas Heero, je suis foutu et tu le sais.

- Et bien faisait de ce meurtre notre secret.

- Pas question, je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Duo.

Pour rien au monde Heero aurai laissé tomber Duo, pas après tous les effort qu'il avait fait pour le protéger et le garder prés de lui. Si il perdait Duo maintenant sa vie n'aurai plus aucun sens.

Duo ne pouvait pas impliqué Heero dans ce meurtre. C'était lui le responsable, Heero n'avait pas besoin d'être son complice, il ne se permettrait jamais de gâcher la vie de son ami. Pour lui le natté ferait tous les sacrifices nécessaires.

- Je suis désolé Heero mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu ne dois pas perdre ta liberté à cause de moi, je ne l'accepterai pas.

- Je fais ce que bon me semble de ma vie.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ?

Le métis ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Que devait il faire ? Tout avouer à Duo ? Il n'est pas stupide et il à horreur du mensonge, si il à bien une chose que le natté déteste c'est bien qu'on lui mente. Le moment était venu de tout lui dire.

- Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes et que tu ne m'interrompes pas.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Je suis ton ami Duo et je n'ai aucune envie de te voir disparaître de ma vie. Si je te disais ça, se serai te mentir et je sais que tu hais par dessus tout le mensonge, alors il faut que je t'avoue une chose. Malgré nos différence je me suis très vite attaché à toi, tu t'en es rendu compte petit à petit. Pendant la guerre j'ai du me battre avec moi même pour ne pas céder et t'avouer les sentiments qui naissait rapidement en moi, je te considère comme mon ami mais aussi beaucoup plus que ça.

- Attends... t'es en train de me dire que...

- Que je t'aime.

Duo en resta interdit. Heero venait de lui faire une déclaration, il n'aurai jamais cru ça possible.

- Je...

- Ca te choque ? Lui demanda Heero.

- Je... oui.

Heero lui souria avec un air triste, il se doutait bien que Duo ne ressentait rien pour lui, si se n'est de l'affection.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute... mais pas ici, lui dit le natté.

- On peut allé chez moi ? Proposa le métis.

- Ok.

Heero regarda Duo avant de se retourner, son ami avait l'air perdu, normal il était encore sous le choc de sa déclaration, sans oublier qu'il avait tué Réléna, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

L'américain vit Heero lui tourner le dos, ça lui faisait mal au coeur de voir qu'Heero souffrait à cause de ce qu'il lui avoué. Mais le moment et le lieu étaient mal choisit pour parler de ça.

Duo prit le bras du métis et se jeta dans ses bras.

Heero fut surprit de l'acte de son ami mais il ne dit rien et serra Duo contre lui.

Il ne pleuvait plus mais ils étaient tous les deux trempé et le natté tremblé de froid, il le prit par la taille et colla son corps contre son corps espérant prodiguer un peu de chaleur à Duo.

En arrivant chez lui Heero lâcha la taille de Duo qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cimetière. Le métis ouvrit la porte de son appartement et voyant que Duo resté planté devant l'entré il lui prit la main et le fit entré à l'intérieur.

Leur vêtements leur collé à la peau et c'était extrêmement désagréable. Heero retira sa veste ainsi que son pull et le débardeur qu'il portait en dessous.

- Heero ? fit Duo d'une petite voix.

- Oui ?

- Je peux prendre une douche ?

- Bien sur.

Duo suivit Heero jusqu'a la salle de bain, ils entrèrent le métis lui prépara de quoi se laver et se ressuyer.

- Je te laisse prendre ta douche, je vais revenir pour t'apporter des vêtements de rechange, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Heero allé sortir de la salle de bain et laissé son ami tranquille lorsque le natté le retient.

- Merci Heero, merci pour tout.

- De rien Duo.

Le japonais s'approche de son ami et lui caressa la joue, il se pencha et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Après ses mots le métis laissa seul le natté.

Il fallait qu'il se change, il prendrai bien une douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer quand Duo aura finit.

Heero va dans sa chambre et il se change rapidement puis il chercha des vêtements pour le natté il ne pouvait pas le laisser avec ses habits mouillé. Il prit un tee shirt noir et un pantalon de la même couleur en espérant que se ne soit pas trop grand pour lui, puis il retourna à la salle de bain.

Il frappa à la porte mais Duo ne lui répondit pas.

Il colla son oreille à la porte, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Heero appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Duo n'était pas dans la douche puisqu'elle était vide, ses vêtements était à terre il regarda autour de lui et vit Duo dans la baignoire.

Il avait la tête sous l'eau, Heero se précipita pour le sortir de là.

- Duo !

Il le sortit de l'eau, Duo ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour regarder le japonais.

- Heero...

Il prit le natté dans ses bras et il le releva.

- Duo, ça va ?

Le natté ne répondit pas, il chercha la chaleur d'Heero et se blottit dans ses bras. Voyant que Duo tremblé contre lui Heero le repoussa lentement et il prit une serviette pour recouvrir l'américain.

Ensuite le métis le porta jusqu'a son lit, il le posa dessus.

- Duo, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- ...

Ledit Duo le regarda, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

- Duo ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Comment... comment peux tu m'aimer..., murmura t'il.

- Que...

Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, il l'embrassa. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimer, son amour pour Duo n'avait pas de limite, même après ce qu'il avait fait.

Duo n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment Heero pouvait il encore prétendre l'aimer tout en connaissant sa vraie nature, tout en sachant qu'il était un monstre ? Il devrait le haïr, le fuir après avoir vu son crime, il aurait dû le tuer même, mais au lieu de ça Heero lui avait fait une déclaration !

Le natté passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais et le serra fort contre lui. Une fois le baiser finit Duo approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, il murmura :

- Heero...

Le métis lui retira la serviette et la laissa tomber à terre, Duo se mit à califourchon sur Heero qui était à présent assis sur le bord du lit, son regard encré dans le sien.

- Fais moi l'amour.

Heero enserra la taille du natté et rapprocha son corps du sien et posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Je t'aime tellement, déclara le japonais.

Duo soupira de bien être en enlaçant le métis entre ses bras.

- Je suis complètement dingue de toi, lui avoua le natté.

Heero releva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'homme de sa vie, qui lui souriait tendrement.

- Que... qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

La question fit rire Duo.

- Que je t'aime comme un fou Heero Yuy.

La réponse rendit Heero fou de joie, il plaqua Duo sur le dos et il passa sa main sur sa joue.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Lui demanda le métis en souriant.

- Bien sur. Tu me connais._I hide, I run, but I never lie_.

Heero lui souria puis il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser.

**. A suivre.**

Naaaan je ne suis pas sadique du tout ! C'est pas finit vous inquiétez pas ! Vous voulez la suite ? Faites le moi savoir ! Je vais peut être tenter de faire un lemon ... mais c'est pas sur, faut voir si j'y arrive et c'est pas sur'


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Crime passionnel

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, sérieux, ect

**Disclamers :** Gundam Wing appartient à leurs auteurs respectifs ! Qui voudrais m'offrir Duo ?

Voilà enfin la suite ! Ce chapitre m'a pris du temps mais j'ai finis par le finir.

Je remercie ma bêta, Nyanko pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

**¤**

**¤**

_**Crime passionnel **_

Chapitre 2

_**¤**_

Heero observait son amant dormir. L'expression sur son visage était calme et sereine. Difficile de croire, en le voyant ainsi, qu'il avait commis un meurtre la veille.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement puis il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénatte. Avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passés la natte n'avait pas tenu.

Les joues légèrement rougies, le teint clair, les cheveux défait, Duo avait l'air d'un ange. Aux yeux d'Heero à cet instant, il avait tout d'une vision angélique. Sauf bien sûr, que son amant était loin d'être un ange. Et puis un ange schizophrène ça n'existe pas.

Dire que pendant tout ce temps Duo leur avait caché qu'il était atteint de schizophrénie. A part Hilde, personne d'autre ne connaissait le secret de leur ancien coéquipier. Lui même l'avait apprit par elle.

Hilde.

La meilleure amie de Duo. Celle qui avait quitté Oz pour les rejoindre. Avait-elle abandonné Oz pour leur cause ou seulement pour suivre Duo ? Cette question restera à jamais sans réponse, même si Heero ne doutait pas de ses motivations.

La jeune femme comptait beaucoup pour le natté, même si pour lui elle ne restait qu'une amie.

Seulement pour Hilde, c'était différent. Pour elle, il représentait bien plus qu'un simple ami. Elle l'aimait, d'un amour aussi fou que celui que la reine de Sank, éprouvait pour lui.

Hilde et Réléna n'étaient en fin de compte pas si différente que ça. Elles se battaient toutes les deux pour la paix, de manière distincte, l'une préfèrent le combat et l'autre le dialogue, préfèrent une façon plus pacifiste de régler le problème. Mais plutôt semblable en ce qui concernait le plan sentimental.

Réléna n'avait reculé devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. L'amour l'avait aveuglé au point qu'elle ne fasse plus la différence entre ce qu'elle combattait et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'Heero reste près d'elle. Organisant elle même ses attentats ou enlèvement. Donnant de faux ordres de missions à l'américain, tentant ainsi d'éliminer l'obstacle entre elle et Heero.

De son côté Hilde était aussi stratège que Réléna.

Il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'elle réussisse.

Personne ne connaissait les vraies raisons de la mort de Hilde, à part lui.

L'allemande n'était pas morte au combat en essayant de lui sauver la vie comme Heero l'avait fait croire à ses coéquipiers.

En fait, il s'était fait avoir.

Et elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

C'était elle ou lui.

Et Heero ne comptait pas mourir.

Mourir au combat, oui. Mais pas mourir de la main d'un traître.

Car à l'instant même ou elle avait pointé son arme sur lui, elle était considérait comme un traître. Peu importe la raison de son geste.

Qui l'aurait cru si il avait raconté qu'elle avait levé son arme et qu'elle l'avait visé ? Duo n'aurait sûrement pas accepté qu'Heero la tue, il lui en aurait voulut à vie et s'attirait la haine de son ami, ça il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Alors soit il leur avouait la vérité, soit il se taisait et inventé une autre version des faits.

Il avait opté pour la deuxième solution.

Seulement aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de raison de se taire. Pas qu'il est envie de raconter la vérité à tout le monde, juste à Duo. Il lui devait bien ça. Il espérait juste que le natté comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de mentir et que Duo lui pardonnerait.

Duo dormait toujours et Heero ne se lassait de le regarder dormir. A son réveil, il faudrait qu'ils aient une longue discutions. Heero ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de lui en parler. Il aurait l'impression de le tromper sinon.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le ramena à la réalité.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il sortit du lit et enfila le premier caleçon qu'il trouva. Ensuite il se précipita sur son bureau là où il avait laissé son téléphone. L'écran affichait le nom de Quatre, ce qui signifié une chose. Les ennuies.

- Yuy.

- Heero, c'est Quatre. Il faut que tu vienne au QG immédiatement, il s'est passé quelque chose de...

- Pas la peine, le coupa Heero. Appel Trowa et Wufei et venez chez moi.

- Mais Heero Réléna est...

- Morte. Oui, je suis au courant.

- Mais... Ok, on arrive tu nous expliquera.

- Hn.

- Au fait, tu sais où est Duo, il est injoignable.

- Il est avec moi.

- Ah bon. A tout de suite alors.

- Hn.

Heero raccrocha et il reposa son portable.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'essaya au bord de celui-ci. Le métis posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui dormait encore.

- Duo, murmura-t-il, réveille toi.

Ledit Duo remua et marmonna quelque chose.

- 'Ro, laisse moi dormir...

Avec Duo il faut toujours tout faire autrement. Il fallait donc faire ça en douceur.

Heero souria puis il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La réaction de son amant ne se fit pas attendre, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et entraîna Heero dans le lit avec lui.

Le japonais écarta la couette du corps de Duo pour pouvoir caressait son corps.

Le natté, qui était nu, frissonna. Il pressa son corps contre celui de son compagnon.

- Hmmm.

- Duo, il faut se lever.

- Mmmh... Pourquoi ? Lui demanda son compagnon qui se frottait toujours contre lui.

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il entreprit d'abord d'embrasser la peau de son cou.

- Mmmmh...

Le japonais se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un nouveau baiser.

- Quatre viens de m'appeler, lui dit-il.

- Ah.

- Je lui ai dis de venir avec Trowa et Wufei.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour leur dire la vérité. On ne peut pas leur cacher.

- NON ! s'écria Duo, je veux pas.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Avec leur aide on pourra trouver une solution.

- Ils n'accepteront jamais le fait que j'ai tué Réléna ! Et j'irai en prison...

- Ca n'arrivera pas Duo, le rassura Heero en le prenant dans ses bras.

La réaction de ses amis à l'annonce de son crime lui faisait peur. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Le condamneraient-ils ?

Le métis le coupa dans ses réflexions et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Ils prirent une douche rapidement, étant donné que leurs amis arrivaient bientôt.

Ensuite ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Heero. Comme Duo n'avait pas de vêtement vu que les siens étaient toujours trempés, Heero lui en prêta.

Une fois habillé d'un jean et d'un pull le natté se mit devant la fenêtre.

Heero s'approcha de son amant et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il serra son corps contre le sien et posa son menton contre son épaule.

Duo ferma les yeux et il se laissa allé dans les bras du japonais.

- Je...

- Ca ira, quoiqu'il se passe je serai là.

Duo voulut lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée.

- Je vais leur ouvrir. Je t'attends dans le salon, ok ?

- Hm.

Heero relâcha son étreinte et Duo se tourna vers lui. Il lui donna un baiser avant de quitter la chambre.

Le natté regarda Heero sortir puis il retourna dans la salle de bain.

Duo posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

_J'ai vraiment une sale tête. Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je tue cette salope ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à la faire tombé au lieu de la tuer ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Les questions qu'il se posait rester sans réponse.

Même si il avait fait les mauvais choix il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Tout ce qui lui rester pour le moment c'était d'affronter la réalité et d'assumer ses actes.

Il avait tué Réléna.

Il avait prix une vie. Mais pas celle d'une innocente, elle avait tenté de le tué, indirectement, mais le résultat était le même.

_Je ne suis pas un lâche. Et si je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait et bien je le ferai. Mais je n'impliquerai jamais Heero, il n'a rien à voir avec ça._

Heero ouvrit la porte à Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Ils entrèrent et il leur demanda si ils désiraient quelque chose à boire. Ils répondirent tous les trois par la négative.

Ensuite ils s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant Duo.

Celui si arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Il prit place sur le bras du fauteuil ou Heero était assis, faisant face avec son amant à ses amis.

C'est Quatre qui prit la parole le premier, brisant le silence qui s'installait.

- Heero comment sais tu que Réléna est morte ?

Le japonais regarda Duo qui hocha la tête, comme pour lui donner son accord.

- Parce que j'ai assisté à son meurtre.

Un frison parcourut Duo quand son amant avait prononcée ses mots. Il aurait tellement voulut que tout se passe autrement, mais il ne pouvait pas plus reculer à présent.

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Wufei et Trowa d'une même voix.

- Cela veut dire que tu connais l'assassin, fit le blond.

- Hn.

Quatre observa Duo, malgré le fait que rien ne le prouve, son ami semblait avoir quelques hésitations quand à cette discussions qu'ils avaient. Il sentait le trouble chez le natté. Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de la reine de Sank ?

- Duo ? Demanda Quatre, tu sais quelque chose ?

- ...

Ledit Duo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il avait beau être déterminé à assumer ses actes cela n'en devenait pas plus simple pour autant.

Et leur avoué son crime était loin d'être facile pour lui.

- Mais bon sang parle Maxwell ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive à toi et à Yuy ? S'énerva Wufei qui n'était pas du genre patient.

- Calme toi Wufei, lui dit Trowa. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énervait. Laisse les s'expliquaient.

Duo ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- C'est moi qui ai tué Réléna.

Il y eu un long silence avant qu'ils ne réagissent.

- Hein ? Firent-ils tous les trois.

- Comment ça c'est toi qui l'as tué ? Lui demanda l'arabe.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Maxwell ?!

Heero regarda ses amis l'un après l'autre. Ils étaient très surprit - et c'était normal - en sachant ce que Duo venait de leur avouer. Lui n'avait pas été trop étonner ni choquer de la véritable nature de Réléna. Surtout quand il repensait à Hilde.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire une chose pareille ? Lui demanda Quatre.

- Es-tu conscient de la gravité de la situation ? fit Trowa.

- Tu es complètement fou Maxwell !

Duo ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer son attitude, ni ce qui l'avait poussé à la tuer. Déjà qu'il doutait que ses amis croient sa version. Mais en plus si ils apprenaient qu'il était schizophrène, là il était bon pour l'internement en psychiatrie. Et puis comment expliqué les actes de Réléna ? Il n'avait même pas de preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Bien sur Heero était au courant et pourrait le soutenir mais il pourrait très bien croire qu'il était son complice.

Il secoua la tête.

Non, même si ce qu'il avait fait était horrible, ils étaient ses amis. Alors ses compagnons le croiraient sûrement.

Enfin il essayait de s'en persuader.

- Réléna est morte, fit soudainement Heero. Et franchement si Duo ne l'avait pas tué je crois que je m'en serai chargé.

- Toi aussi tu as perdu la tête Yuy ? Lui demanda Wufei ne sachant plus comment réagir face à ses amis.

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai toute ma tête contrairement à Réléna, qui elle, ne l'avait plus vraiment.

- Tu insinue qu'elle été folle ? demanda Trowa.

- Hn.

Duo était content que son amant soit intervenu. Ainsi il avait l'air d'être crédible et que peut-être ses compagnons le croiraient.

- Réléna été amoureuse de moi, leur expliqua Heero. Nous savons tous que par amour parfois, certaines personnes sont prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour l'être aimé. Et bien Réléna étaient de ceux là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait comme problème mais le fait est qu'elle a faisait une fixation sur moi et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la quitte.

- Je ne comprends rien, Dit Wufei. Il était complètement perdu par les explications d'Heero. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Tu... Tu sortais avec Réléna ?

- Non.

- Mais elle, elle t'aimer quand même ?

- Oui. Et je suppose que ça l'a rendu folle.

Tous étaient perdu par ce que racontait Heero. Quel rapport cela avait-il avec Duo ?

- Admettons que ce soit le cas, reprit Quatre. Que vient faire Duo dans toute cette histoire ?

Apparemment Quatre n'avait pas fait le lien entre le fait que Réléna soit amoureuse d'Heero et le fait qu'il l'était lui aussi. Il c'été un jour confier au blond, donc il était au courant de ses sentiments pour le japonais. Les autres ne le savait pas puisqu'il n'en avait parlé qu'à son meilleur ami. Et puis tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il éprouvait un amour non réciproque pour Heero. Réléna l'avait percé à jour par contre et elle s'était imaginée que Duo était son rival.

- Et bien, Réléna pensait que...

- C'est en partie ma faute si elle en est arrivée là, le coupa l'américain. Elle à comprit que j'aimais Heero et elle à cru que j'allé le lui voler.

- Quoi ? Toi et Yuy vous... commença Wufei.

- Non, Heero ne savait rien, lui répondit Duo. Je savais que Réléna ne m'apprécié pas mais je ne pensais pas quel en arriverait là...

- J'ai découvert qu'elle faisait parvenir de faux ordre de mission à Duo et qu'elle organisait elle même ses attentats, continua le japonais. Elle avait même reprit une des anciennes bases pour armure mobile. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Réléna m'aimait et elle à cru qu'en faisant tout ça je resterais près d'elle.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei était choqué par ce qu'Heero venait de leur apprendre. Réléna avait fait tout ça pour Heero ? Pour qu'il ne la quitte pas ? Toute cette histoire semblait invraisemblable.

- Qui l'aurait cru, lâcha Trowa.

- Réléna a vraiment fait ça.

- Ne peut on faire confiance à personne ? Pas même à la reine de Sank...

- Franchement j'aurai préféré que tout cela n'arrive pas, leur avoua Duo.

Voilà ses compagnons étaient au courant de tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que leur verdict tombe. Coupable ou non coupable ?

- Mais tu étais vraiment obligé de la tuer ? Lui demanda Quatre.

Duo soupira à cette question. Il aurait voulut ne pas en parler mais il se devait d'être franc avec eux et de ne rien leur cacher.

- Elle ne m'a pas laisser le choix Quatre. Elle avait une arme et elle m'a menacé. Tu vas sans doute me dire que j'aurai pu la désarmer facilement.

- Réléna n'a pas été entraîner, comme toi, à ce battre. Même armée elle était inoffensive pour toi.

- C'est vrai, avoua l'américain.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'aurai pu oui. Seulement, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Disons pour faire court que je n'étais pas vraiment moi même à ce moment là...

- Elle t'avait drogué ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ?

- Et bien... J'ai disons quelque trouble de la personnalité. Je crois que je suis schizophrène mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de voir un psy.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? demanda Wufei qui se demanda ce que Duo cacher d'autre. C'est la journée des surprises ou quoi aujourd'hui ? Merde, qu'est ce que tu caches encore ? Vas y déballe ton sac !

- Wufei, calme toi enfin... tenta Quatre.

- Que je me calme ? Tu es sourd ou quoi Winner ? Je viens d'apprendre que l'un de mes amis est responsable de la mort de la reine de Sank et j'apprends qu'il a... qu'il est... comment veux tu que je me calme !!

Wufei était en colère contre l'américain non pas parce qu'il prétendait avoir des troubles de la personnalité mais parce qu'il ne leur en avait jamais parlé alors qu'ils étaient amis. Ils avaient été coéquipiers pendant la guerre et Duo leur avait caché ça pendant tout ce temps.

- Je te comprends Wufei, tu es déçu que Duo ne nous ai rien dit et c'est normal, lui dit Quatre. Mais je comprends aussi le fait qu'il n'est rien dit. Ca à du être dur pour toi aussi Duo.

Le dit Duo ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Quatre se leva et s'approcha de lui. Le natté leva la tête vers lui, tandis que le blond poser sa main sur sa joue. Duo se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, tu pouvais tout me dire.

- Je voulais t'en parler. J'ai essayé plein de fois, s'en jamais y arriver... Je... j'avais peur de ta réaction, expliqua Duo. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de tout perdre à cause de _ça._

Quatre resserra son étreinte comprenant son silence sur ce trait de sa personnalité. Puis il s'écarta de son ami et son regard accrocha celui d'Heero et y perçut une petite pointe de jalousie.

- Je comprends Duo et je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit Quatre en lui souriant. Et puis je pense que nous avons chacun notre jardin secret. Je me trompe ? fit-il en se tournant vers Trowa et Wufei.

Quatre n'avait pas tord. A l'époque ils n'avaient pas tous avoué leur passer et ils avaient certain secret qu'ils avaient gardé pour eux.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais que va t'on faire maintenant ? Leur demanda Wufei.

**A suivre.**

Ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre mais j'ai pensé que se serai pas mal de le couper là.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Sadly


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Crime passionnel

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, sérieux, ect...

**Disclamers :** Gundam Wing appartient à leurs auteurs respectif ! Qui voudrais m'offrir Duo ?

**Note :** Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi longue à poster ce chapitre mais n'ayant pas internet cela s'avère difficile pour moi. En plus avec mon nouveau boulot je suis tout le temps crever et j'ai parfois du mal à garder les yeux ouvert devant l'ordi en général je ne reste pas longtemps sur mon pc puisque dans ce cas-là mon cerveau est sur off et j'ai du mal à écrire, lol. Bref mais, je fais de mon mieux et je continue d'écrire, comme je suis toute seule en ce moment j'ai tendance à déprimé et là l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous. En même temps c'est pratique d'être toute seule au moins là ma colloc me fait pas chier pour savoir ce que j'écris --' lol. Allé j'ai assez raconté ma vie qui n'intéresse personne! J'espère simplement que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**¤**

**¤**

_**Crime passionnel **_

_Chapitre 3_

_Entre l'amour et la haine._

_**¤**_

_**¤**_

Duo n'avait vraiment pas envie de mêler ses amis dans cette galère où il s'était lui-même plonger. Il devait trouver une solution, seul. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela et Heero encore moins.

- Je ne veux l'aide de personne, leur dit il soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Maxwell ?

- Il est hors de question que je vous entraîne dans cette histoire. Réléna est morte de ma main, pas de la vôtre. Le mieux pour tout le monde serait que je disparaisse. Vous ne serez accusés de rien.

Heero ne dit rien mais, à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Duo voulait disparaître ? Et bien il ne le laisserai pas faire. Il n'était pas question de le laisser partir alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour.

- Duo, lui dit son meilleur ami, il y a sûrement une autre solution. Tu ne vas pas fuir toute ta vie.

- Si c'est le prix à payer alors je le ferai.

Quatre réfléchissait à un moyen de sauver l'américain, qui ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ça à cause d'une fille qui était aveuglée par ses sentiments et qui n'a pas su les gérer.

- Il y avait des caméras de surveillance dans les couloirs ? Demanda le blond.

- Oui, répondit Trowa.

- Donc l'une d'elle ta sûrement vue.

- Alors, il n'y a plus rien à faire... murmura Duo.

Tout était fini pour lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fuir loin du royaume de Sank. Quel autre solution avait-il, à part celle de se rendre ? Il risquait la prison à vie ou pire encore. Quelle châtiment réserverait-ils à celui qui a tué celle qui était le symbole de la paix ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution. Mais mieux vaut se dépêcher. Trowa, Wufei vous venez ? Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

- Quatre, intervint le natté, je ne veux pas que vous faisiez quelques choses que vous pourriez regretter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sait ce qu'on fait. N'est-ce pas ? Fit il en regardant Trowa et Wufei.

- Oui.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'empêcher de finir ta vie en prison, je le ferai. Dit le chinois.

Duo regarda ses amis et il leur sourit, heureux qu'ils soient là pour le soutenir. Ils quittèrent l'appartement et l'américain se retrouva seul avec Heero. Il redoutait sa réaction sur ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plutôt.

- Alors, comme ça tu n'as besoin de personne ? Lui demanda le japonais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ...

- Je t'aime comme un fou Duo. Est-ce que tu le comprends ?! S'écria Heero.

- Heero, calme toi tu... Commença le natté.

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! Tu veux que je me calme ? Après t'avoir entendu dire que tu ne voulais l'aide de personne ? Que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Dis moi comment je peux rester calme après ce que je viens d'entendre ? Explique moi Duo.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Heero.

- Bien sûr que si! Répliqua le japonais.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Que ça me réjouisse de devoir tout quitté à cause de cette salope qui s'est mise en travers de ma route ? Que je suis heureux de devoir te laisser ?

- Crois-le ou non mais je comprends exactement. Tu n'as pas envie de vivre toute ta vie avec la peur que quelqu'un découvre quoique se soit. Alors, tu préfères fuir et te cacher. Loin, très loin, pour que jamais personne n'apprenne ce que tu as fait. Reprendre une vie dans un endroit ou personne ne serait qui tu es ni ce que tu as fais.

- Heero, mais...

Duo était surpris, comment pouvait-il décrire ce qu'il ressentait si bien ? Avait-il vécu quelque chose de similaire ? Heero n'était pas très bavard au sujet de son passé alors peut-être que lui aussi il était comme lui.

- Duo, si je suis parti sans rien dire à la fin de la guerre, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

L'américain se demandait qu'elle pouvait être cette raison, qui l'avait poussé à partir comme un voleur juste après la guerre. Heero était parti le lendemain sans rien dire à personne et il était revenu quelques mois plus tard sans aucune explication. Personne n'avait cherché à connaître les raisons d'un départ aussi précipité. Duo c'était dit qu'il avait fait une sorte de pause, c'était bien normal après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les cinq. Et il n'avait jamais osé abordé le sujet, craignant que le japonais ne l'envoi balader.

- Je me suis toujours posé la question mais, je n'ai jamais osé t'en demander la raison.

- Même si tu l'avais fait, je ne pense pas que je t'aurai répondu. Ou alors je t'aurai menti et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

- Pourquoi m'aurai tu mentit dans ce cas ? Explique-moi Heero, je veux savoir.

Heero n'était sûr de rien, mais il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Il ne pouvait plus taire son secret à présent.

- Veux tu vraiment savoir ? Tu pourrais regretter de connaître la vérité.

- Qui suis-je pour te juger ? Après ce que j'ai fait comment pourrai-je te blâmer ?

La réponse à cette question était très simple. Puisqu'il s'agissait de Hilde. Donc il était certain que Duo regretterai de connaître la vérité. Supporterez-t-il le crime de son amant ? Un rejet était tout à fait envisageable et c'est ce que craignait Heero. Mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Tu le pourrais. Tu en aurais le droit Duo.

Le natté ne comprenait rien, alors il décida de laissait son compagnon s'expliquer.

- Tu te souviens lorsque j'ai dit que Hilde avait perdu la vie en me sauvant ? Lui demanda Heero.

- Oui.

A cet instant Duo avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Heero n'aurai pas... ?

- Et bien j'ai menti. Hilde ne m'a pas sauvé.

Le natté avait peur de comprendre ce que son amant lui disait.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Si. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. J'ai tué Hilde de mes propres mains.

Duo était trop choqué pour parler. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Heero ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Le nippon regarda son amant passer devant lui pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis se relever dans la seconde suivante. Il se dressa devant Heero pour ensuite lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Heero se frotta la joue. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amant pour son geste.

Maintenant qu'il avait avoué son crime il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui donner les raisons. Mais est-ce que Duo le croirait ?

- Dis moi, lui dit Duo. Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça Heero.

- Malheureusement si.

- Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!

- Si j'avais pu éviter ça, je l'aurais fais...

- Menteur !! Cria Duo, tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu m'as menti depuis tout ce temps. T'es vraiment qu'un salaud !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Que je vienne te voir et que je te dise : "Salut Duo, ça va ? Tu sais quoi j'ai tué Hilde."

- Bordel pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. Au moment où elle a pointé son arme sur moi je n'ai plus rien contrôlé.

_Qui aurait cru qu'elle essayerai__t__ de faire une chose pareil__le__ ? Il t'aim__ait__ et toi tu l'as trompé... tu ne valais gu__ère__ mieux que Réléna. Toutes deux aussi folle l'une que l'autre._

Heero soupira en ce rappelant ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière bataille. Il avait faillit perdre la vie, est-ce que Duo aurait été plus heureux si elle l'avait tué ?

_On ne le saura jamais._

_**Flash Back**_

Heero s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruit, l'ennemi l'avait repéré. Il était foutu, il avait perdu son arme durant la bataille et il ne pourrait rien faire contre l'ennemi.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Duo.

Duo. Il regrettait à présent de rien lui avoir dit. Il aurait voulu lui avouer ses sentiments avant de mourir.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Mais rien ne vint. Alors, il rouvrit les yeux et il se retourna pour à qui il avait à faire. Oz l'aurait déjà tué si cela avait été leurs soldats.

La personne qu'il vit n'était pas de Oz.

Elle pointa son arme vers lui et il haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

Impossible elle était de leur côté à moins qu'elle ne soit un agent double ? Elle les avait trompé pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai fini par trouver un moyen de me débarrassait de toi! Lui dit elle en souriant. Tu es enfin à ma merci. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. Ce jour est enfin arrivé.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire à la surprise d'Heero, cette fille était folle ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- Tu me fais rire Heero.

- Hn.

- Tu es vraiment stupide. Stupide et aveugle. Je suppose que tu veux une réponse ?

Il ne répondit pas mais, hocha la tête.

- Et bien, disons que tu es un obstacle pour moi, lui avoua-t-elle.

De quoi parlait elle ?

Heero ne comprenait pas, à moins que... ?

- Il t'aime, tu n'as pas besoin de me tuer.

- Il m'aime, oui ! C'est moi qu'il veut, il me l'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, si je veux qu'il soit vraiment à moi tu dois mourir, c'est ainsi.

Vraiment ? Il allait mourir de cette façon ? Devait-il se battre jusqu'au bout ? En tout cas elle avait joué le jeu à merveille, personne ne s'était aperçu de la supercherie.

Elle s'était moqué d'eux, de lui.

Ca le mettait en colère, lui le soldat parfait n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

Elle ne méritait pas de vivre, pourquoi devait-il céder sa place pour elle ?

- De toute façon Duo ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Et puis tu as Réléna non ? Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux. Tu dois faire un choix et ce choix je le fais pour toi.

- Tsss.

Pourquoi tout le monde le caser avec Réléna ? Il ne l'aimait pas. Mais les autres s'entêter à les voir ensemble. Pourquoi ? Il ne le comprenait pas.

Elle semblait si sur d'elle, Heero voulait lui faire ravaler son air supérieur et son sourire moqueur.

Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle réussirait à le tuer aussi facilement. Pour qui le prenait-elle ?

Elle, simple soldat.

- Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

- Peux-tu faire autrement ? Tu n'es même pas armé !

Ce fut au tour d'Heero de sourire. Oui elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait plus d'arme à feu sur lui, oui peut-être.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que la veille Duo lui avait confié quelque chose qui lui appartenait, il avait dit qu'en cas d'ennui ça pourrait l'aider.

Il aimait Duo plus que tout et il se dit que s'il s'en sortait vivant il lui avouerait ses sentiments pour lui.

Au moment où il ferma les yeux, elle considéra que Heero s'était fait à l'idée de mourir. C'était beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Alors, c'était ça le soldat parfait ? Cette machine de perfection, soit disant indestructible ? Il était si facile à manipuler, encore plus que les autres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à presser la détente et de tirer. Ainsi elle en serait débarrassée pour toujours.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Heero rouvrit les yeux, il était blessé à l'épaule.

Il s'avança vers le corps étendu à terre de la jeune femme.

Morte, d'un couteau dans le coeur.

Duo venait de lui sauver la vie.

Mais il venait aussi de tuer sa meilleure amie.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

- Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est complètement impossible ! Elle... elle...

- Je suis désolé Duo, mais c'est la vérité.

Duo ne voulait pas y croire.

Elle n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Pourquoi Hilde aurait-elle tenter de tuer Heero ? Alors qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments à son égard ?

Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle était celle qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Tout cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

- Hilde était comme Réléna. Lui dit Heero.

Duo releva la tête.

- Non. C'est faux.

- Duo, je serai mort si tu ne m'avais pas donné un de tes couteaux. C'est ça qui m'a sauvé...

- Arrête ! c'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- C'est pareil ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant. Si tu n'avais pas eu ce couteau elle ne serait pas morte.

Les mots de Duo lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Aurait-il préféré qu'il meurt à la place de cette traîtresse ? Apparemment Duo avait choisi entre son amour pour lui et son amitié pour elle.

- Alors, elle avait raison. (?)

- Hein ?

- Si je n'avais pas eu ce couteau, que tu m'as donné, elle serait toujours en vie. Tu aurais pu être heureux avec elle. Et moi je serai mort. Alors, elle avait raison ? C'est elle que tu voulais ?

- Non, non, non ! Elle t'as mentis. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je...

Duo était perdu. C'est vrai que si il n'avait pas donné ce couteau à son amant, il ne s'en serait pas servi contre Hilde. Mais, si il ne l'avait pas eu il serait mort et cela il ne l'aurait jamais supporter.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'avais pas le choix. C'était elle ou moi. Comme toi avec Réléna...

- Ca suffit, tais toi ! je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Hilde était ma meilleure amie et je ne comprends toujours pas... Tu l'as tué Heero !

Duo se leva du canapé, il était en colère.

Heero se dit à cet instant que son amant ne lui pardonnerai jamais le crime qu'il avait commit et que tout était fini à présent. Duo sortirai de sa vie pour toujours et il ne pourrait plus jamais aimé comme il l'avait aimé.

Le natté ne disait plus rien, il se contentait de fixer Heero.

Puis il s'approcha de son amant, toujours sans rien dire.

- Je t'en veux Heero. Je voudrais te haïr pour ce que tu as fait... C'est impardonnable.

C'est vrai Duo lui en voulait et il l'aurait certainement haït s'il ne l'avait pas tant aimé. Mais comment détester celui que l'on aime ? Surtout pour un crime que l'on a soi-même commit ?

- Je... Commença Heero.

- Non. Dit-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres en lui intimant le silence. Tais toi!

Heero obéit et se tut.

Il pris la main de Duo et embrassa le bout de ses doigts puis il posa sa main sur sa joue en fermant les yeux.

_- Je t'aime tellement Duo. _Murmura-t-il.

_- Heero_...

Le japonais pris le poignet de son amant pour l'attirer à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en pris.

Une larme coula sur la joue du natté.

Qui devait-il haïr ?

Heero, pour avoir tué sa meilleure amie ?

Ou devait-il haïr Hilde, pour avoir essayé de tuer son amant ?

Heero releva la tête et regarda Duo dans les yeux. Il essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

Le natté se pris la tête entre les mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Mon amour, lui dit Heero.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Heero, aide-moi.

- Ne pense plus à rien mon ange. Oublie tout.

Le dit Duo passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se laissant aller dans ses bras.

Heero serra fort contre lui son compagnon.

- Fais-moi oublier Heero. Fais-moi _tout_ oublier. Lui dit Duo à l'oreille.

Duo fit glisser ses lèvres de son oreille jusqu'à sa bouche pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes, puis il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Heero passa ses mains sous la chemise de Duo et caressa sa peau.

- Hmmmm, 'Ro.

Ensuite il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, une fois ceci fait il la lui retira il la jeta à terre. Duo ne porter qu'un débardeur noir qui lui aussi finit par terre à côté de la chemise.

Duo se détacha de l'étreinte de son amant pour lui prendre la main et l'entraîner dans la chambre, lieu qui était un peu plus approprié pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

¤

Heero venait de se réveiller et il ne sentait plus la présence de son amant dans le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Duo n'était plus là. Il se releva et sortit du lit à la recherche de son amant.

Il fit le tour de son appartement mais, ne trouva aucune trace du natté.

Heero soupira.

Il était sûrement retourné auprès d'_**e**__**lle**_.

Après ce qu'il lui avait avouer, il était normal qu'il soit retourné la voir.

Est ce que tout allé différent entre eux à présent ? Est-ce que le comportement de Duo allé changer ?

La seule façon de le savoir était d'en parler avec lui. Et pour cela il devait retourner au cimetière.

¤

_Encore une fois je me retrouve devant toi ma belle._

Duo caressa la tombe tendrement.

_Même si il fait jour et qu'il ne pleut pas._

Il ferma les yeux et une irrésistible envie de pleurer le submergea, n'ayant pas la force de les retenir, il laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues.

_Et dire que je croyais te connaître, je te considérais comme ma petite soeur, en fait je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne... Tu savais tout de moi et je pens__ais__ tout savoir de toi, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serai__s__ bien pire que moi._

Le natté soupira, il n'aurait jamais cru que Hilde n'était pas la fille qu'il avait connu, elle lui avait menti, elle l'avait trahi et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Hilde l'avait aimé en silence depuis leur rencontre et lui, il n'avait rien vu. Et il était trop préoccupé par ses sentiments pour Heero, pour s'en apercevoir donc il n'avait rien remarqué.

_Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Merde... Pourquoi j__e n'ai__ rien vu ? j'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose... Si Heero ne m'avait pas avou__é__ le poids qu'il portait depuis tout ce temps, je... Oh Heero, je t'aime tellement, si tu étais mort à sa place je ne l'aurai pas support__er__ et si j'avais appris qu'elle avait l'intention de te tuer,. je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains._

- Si seulement j'avais su... murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Duo se retourna pour voir Heero derrière lui.

- J'aurai dû sentir qu'elle me manipuler.

- Elle ne ta pas manipuler, elle t'aimé c'est tout.

- Mais elle n'était pas obligée d'en arriver là ! Si elle t'avait tué je ne sais pas ce que...

- On ne le saura jamais Duo. Le coupa son compagnon.

- Et je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'aurai été ma vie sans toi.

- Moi non plus je ne préfère pas le savoir.

Duo se releva et se dirigea vers Heero.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je...

- Chuuuut.

Heero posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Ta réaction était normal mon amour. Hilde comptait énormément pour toi, tu croyais tout savoir d'elle et tu découvres qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Elle t'as menti et trahis, tu es en colère, tu lui en veux c'est compréhensible.

- Tu ne me cacheras plus rien, dis ? Tu me le promets.

- C'est promis, mon ange.

Le natté passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme et se blottit contre lui.

¤

Au loin deux silhouettes, que personne ne semblait voir, les observent.

- Quel gâchis, fit la brune en soupirant.

- Tu l'as dit, répondit-la blonde. Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont chou ? Lui demande-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Si. C'est ça le pire.

- Ils ont l'air plus heureux ensemble, lui fit remarquer la blonde.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ?

- Oui.

La blonde passa son bras autour de la taille de la brunette et posa sa tête sur son épaule puis elle soupira.

- Dis, tu crois qu'ils nous pardonneront un jour ?

- Je l'espère.

- Si je m'étais contentée de son amitié? rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

- Il est trop tard pour les regrets Rél.

La blonde ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux laissant une larme s'échapper.

- Ne pleure pas, on ne peut plus rien faire à présent.

- A part veiller sur eux.

- Oui, nous leur avons assez pourri la vie je crois. Fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Elle regardèrent les deux amoureux quitter les lieux main dans la main.

**A suivre.**

Chapitre enfin finit ! ouuuuuf. Maintenant me reste plus qu'à écrire la suite !

A bientôt,

Sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Crime passionnel

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, sérieux, etc...

**Disclamers :** Gundam Wing appartient à ses auteurs respectifs !

**Note :** Comme d'habitude j'ai perdu mon chapitre. Ca devient lassant à force, j'en ai marre. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je perde mes textes ? J'vous jure… Bref, du coup j'ai tout changé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai décidé de faire apparaître le mauvais côté de Duo. Il ne sait pas exactement de quoi il souffre (moi-même je l'ignore!) J'essaierai de trouver un nom à sa maladie et d'y trouver aussi une solution tant qu'à faire.

Bonne lecture.

Crime passionnel

Chapitre 4

_Montre moi qui tu es vraiment._

- Shit ! Râla le natté.

Pourquoi la clé ne voulait-elle pas entrer dans la serrure ?

Peut-être que si, il ouvrait les yeux il réussirait à ouvrir sa porte.

Et peut-être que si son amant le lâchait il pourrait accessoirement ouvrir ses yeux pour ouvrir cette foutue porte.

- 'Ro… Lâche moi.

- Hn.

Apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Les mains d'Heero posés sur sa taille glissèrent sur son ventre et le serrèrent un peu plus contre lui tandis que ses lèvres lui picoraient toujours le cou.

Le bouton de son jean s'ouvrit et Duo lâcha la clé qui tomba par terre, lorsque la main de son compagnon se faufila dans l'ouverture. Il plaqua ses mains contre la porte en se cambrant légèrement.

- Hnnnn. Gémit le natté.

- Tu veux que je te lâche, mais tu ne te débats pas vraiment. Murmura Heero à son oreille.

- Hmmmm… Ta gueule.

- Ne sois pas grossier, s'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas te contrôler.

- Hey !

L'américain repoussa brusquement Heero qui le lâcha avant de se prendre un coup.

- C'est qui, qui m'a sauté dessus à peine arrivé ? Lui demanda Duo en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le japonais sourit, amusé par l'attitude de son amant.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je te taquine, mon ange.

Duo leva les yeux vers lui, il décroisa les bras pour entourer le cou de son homme.

- Tu mérites une punition, Heero Yuy.

- Hmmmm, j'aimerais bien savoir laquelle...

- Tu le sauras bientôt, honey. Susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Le sourire d'Heero s'agrandit.

L'une des mains de l'américain lâcha sa nuque pour se poser sur sa joue. De son pouce, il caressa ses lèvres.

- Ne souris à personne d'autre comme cela…

Le sourire d'Heero s'effaça devant l'air si sérieux que Duo affichait.

- Je ne le supporterai pas. Continua-t-il.

Duo était étrangement sérieux, Heero avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi.

- Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas ? Mon amour.

Oh, oh.

Duo releva de nouveau les yeux et regarda Heero. Son regard était différent, avait-il devant lui, le problème de personnalité de son amant ?

_- Hm, tu as remarqué le changement ? Bravo. Tu es moins bête qu'il n'y parait._

- Pardon ?

_- Ce n'est pas comme cette conne d'Hilde qui n'a jamais rien vu ! Ce n'était pas une gonzesse pour rien celle-là._

- Hilde était ta meilleure amie…

_- Ouais, ouais. Garde ton beau discours pour toi. Je l'aimais comme ma propre sœur et elle, elle s'est foutue de ma gueule. Jolie l'amitié ! Elle savait très bien, que je t'aimais. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de vouloir te tuer._

- Par amour les gens sont parfois prêts à faire n'importe quoi.

Heero prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je serai prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour que jamais tu ne me quittes. Lui avoua le japonais.

- Heero…

Duo entoura la taille de son amant et il se blottit contre lui.

- Je t'aime. Murmura le natté.

Le métis leva un sourcil

- Duo.

- Hm ?

Le dit Duo releva la tête.

- Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota Heero en lui donnant un baiser.

L'américain ferma les yeux sans vraiment répondre à l'échange. Il ne comprenait pas comment Heero pouvait l'aimer tout en connaissant sa part d'ombre.

Le métis se détacha de son ange voyant que celui-ci n'était pas très réceptif.

Il fut surpris de voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas. Malgré ce que je suis, malgré ça. Tu… Tu…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Duo. Je t'aime tel que tu es, cette partie sombre qui est en toi, fait partie de toi. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer ni la rejeter. Se serait te rejeter.

Duo fut très touché par les paroles de son amant. Personne, jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait témoigné un tel amour.

_A part toi, Sol'._

_Un amour si pur, si fort. _

Duo ferma les yeux en repensant à celui qui avait été comme un frère pour lui.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru trouver une personne qui puisse m'aimer à ce point. A part Solo, personne ne m'a accepté comme ça. _

Sans prévenir, il se jeta à son cou.

- Hey, fais attention. Tu vas nous faire tomber.

- M'en fous, murmura-t-il la tête contre son cou.

Le natté releva la tête en souriant. Heero pris son menton entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Heero fit avancer son amant jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et Duo passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que son amant relevait l'une de ses jambes. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent ce qui les fit gémir de concert à travers le baiser. Faisant augmenter leurs désirs.

Heero lâcha les lèvres de l'américain pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il lui mordilla l'oreille tout en frottant son corps contre le sien.

- J'ai envie de toi ! Lâcha le natté.

- Vraiment ?

Duo sentit son sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Comme si tu ne le sentais pas.

Pour le provoquer l'américain fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et pressa son bassin contre le sien.

- Duo, grogna Heero.

- Oui, mon amour ? Lui demanda t-il à l'oreille.

- Continue comme cela et tu vas le regretter. Lui assura son homme.

- Vraiment ? Fit-il, en souriant malicieusement.

- Hn.

- Prouve le moi.

- Avec plaisir ! Lui répondit Heero.

Ils allaient s'embrasser quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge derrière eux.

Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'Heero, mais à l'extérieur.

- On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Leur demanda une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

- Euuuuuuuuh…

- Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a des chambres pour faire ça ! Leur dit Wufei.

- Nous, on se casse le cul à te sortir du pétrin où tu t'es fourré et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est fricoter avec Heero. Lui fit remarquer le blond.

Duo regarda son meilleur ami. Quatre avait l'air si sérieux qu'il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou pas.

Heero lâcha son ange et se retourna pour faire face à ses amis.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- On vient à peine d'arriver. Répondit Trowa.

Duo en profita pour ramasser ses clés qui étaient restées à terre, pour ensuite ouvrir la porte.

Voyant leur ancien coéquipier ouvrir la porte, ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur.

Une fois entrés, ils allèrent dans le salon. Puis Quatre s'avança vers l'américain. Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire.

- Je …

Duo n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que le blond le prenait dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux pour toi Duo.

L'américain ne dit rien, mais sourit aux paroles de son ami, en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Mais depuis quand vous êtes aussi… proches ? Demanda Wufei en se tournant vers Heero.

- C'est récent. Répondit celui-ci.

- Et si on parlait de choses sérieuses ? Les interrompit Trowa.

Quatre lâcha Duo et ils allèrent tous s'installer dans le salon du japonais. Ils seraient mieux pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient appris au Q.G.

- Nous sommes allés au Q.G pour trouver les enregistrements. Commença Quatre. Nous les avons visionnés et d'après ce que l'on a pu voir tu …

Quatre s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment lui dire ce qu'ils avaient vu sur ces fameux enregistrements.

- T'es dans la merde. C'est-ce que Winner essaye de te dire. Lui dit Wufei.

- A quel point ? Demanda Duo.

- Jusqu'au cou.

- Merde.

Duo soupira, qu'allait-t-il faire à présent ?

- On te voit clairement entrer dans le bureau de Réléna et en sortir avec tes vêtements tâchés de sang.

- Alors, tout est fini pour moi… Laissa échapper l'américain.

- Maxwell, tu me déçois beaucoup, tu sais ? Lui dit Wufei. Penses-tu un seul instant que nous allons te laisser tomber ?

- Personne ne peut rien pour moi Wu. Je suis foutu.

Duo pensa que la seule solution était de fuir. Partir très loin d'ici. Peut être qu'Heero accepterai de tout quitter avec lui, il ne supporterait pas d'être séparé de son amour.

- Heero, tu pourrais modifier les enregistrements ? Lui demanda le blond.

Le natté n'était pas d'accord, il ne voulait pas que ses amis prennent de tels risques pour lui. Surtout Heero.

- Pas question qu'il fasse un truc pareil ! Je ne vous laisserai pas être mes complices.

- C'est trop tard. Fit Quatre en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Nous avons déjà récupéré les vidéos.

- Mais bon sang ! Vous êtes fous ou quoi ?

- Duo, si il faut trafiquer les vidéos de surveillance pour te sauver, je le ferai. Et je me fiche de savoir si tu es d'accord ou pas.

Le natté ne répondit rien. Ils étaient vraiment décidés à êtres complices du meurtre qu'il avait commis pour le protéger. Il réalisa alors, qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des compagnons qui étaient près à prendre de tels risques.

- Vous êtes fous, complètement fous. Leur dit-il.

- Peut-être, mais on t'aime.

Duo tourna un peu la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami qui lui souriait.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime. Répondit Duo les larmes aux yeux.

Heero s'approcha de son ange.

L'américain releva la tête pour regarder son homme qui posa ses mains sur ses joues. De son pouce Heero essuya la larme qui coulait.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser tomber comme cela, sans rien tenter ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

Duo secoua la tête pour dire « non ».

- De toute façon, j'aurai trafiqué ces vidéos que tu le veuilles ou non.

Heero embrassa son amant sur la joue puis ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé du japonais.

- Alors, c'est quoi votre plan pour sauver ma pauvre tête ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, nous avons réussi à subtiliser les enregistrements, Heero fait en sorte qu'on ne te voit pas dessus et on remet le tout là où on l'a trouvé. Lui expliqua le blond.

- Ca à l'air simple ce que tu me dis là, Quatre. Trop simple.

- Pour le moment c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Mais le fait que Réléna s'est fait tuer à l'intérieur, risque de poser quelques problèmes. Les soupçons vont se tourner vers nous.

- Quelqu'un aurait pu nous infiltrer pour la tuer ? Proposa Duo.

- On s'en fout de tout ça ! Lança soudainement Heero.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Heero ?

- Réléna est morte. Certes. Mais n'oublions pas qu'elle est morte en traîtresse. Duo ne l'aurait pas tuée si elle n'avait pas rompu ses engagements envers la paix. Envers nous.

- Alors, tu proposes qu'on fasse en sorte que tout le monde, sache ce que Réléna faisait ?

- Oui, et puis ça rallongera la liste des suspects.

Duo réalisa soudain qu'en faisait cela, un innocent pourrait être accusé à sa place et cela il ne le voulait pas.

- Et si un innocent se fait accuser à ma place ?

- Quelqu'un va effectivement prendre ta place sur le banc des accusés, mais ce ne sera pas un innocent Duo.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que l'on va tout faire pour que ceux, qu'elle avait engagés pour te tuer, payent. Ce sera eux qui seront arrêtés à ta place. Ce ne sera que justice.

- Je suis d'accord avec Yuy. Ceux qui étaient dans l'ombre de Réléna, doivent être punis.

- Hm.

Duo, qui était assis à côté d'Heero, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Malgré tout, Heero et Wufei n'avaient pas tort. Pourquoi les responsables devaient-ils s'en sortir et pas lui ? Alors qu'il est du côté des « gentils ».

**.A suivre.**


End file.
